Un hermoso regalo
by chocolana
Summary: Draco no siente tanto el espiritu navideño, y aun asi manda un regalo encubierto con alguien para Harry. ¿Sera ese el insentivo para un regalo mucho mas hermoso y eterno?


Chocolana: FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!! JOJOJO!!! XDD DOMINATION OF THE WORLD!! 

Harry: Y tu hija??

Chocolana: esta molesta, enojada, furiosa, emputecida... bueno, no se si tanto, pero la cosa es que ya no me habla, no me saluda, ni me mira...

Draco: Asi que como buena Slytherin que eres haras lo mismo

Chocolana: Exacto, pero no hablemos de esas cosas en estas fiestas!!

Harry: oh.. Bueno... ¿Regalito especial?

Chocolana: Exacto!!! AQUI ESTA MI NEW FIC!! SPECIAL OF THE NAVIDAD!! UN REGALO DE MI PARA TODS LS FANS DEL HARRYDRACO!! The princess pair!! XD

___  
_

___Señales:_

___- Dialogo  
- Dialogo- acción  
-- Acción- dialogo  
'sarcasmo o para... recalcar de alguna manera'_

* * *

_¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥_**_ Un hermoso regalo_ **¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ 

Hoy es lo que se le conoce como navidad, un día que se llena de felicidad y emoción, los rostros se iluminan y contemplan de una nueva forma todo lo visto... Un extraño amor nace por el mundo... y por los que te rodean.

Aburrido, un hermoso y glorioso joven de platinado brillo se encontraba totalmente aburrido, caminaba con porte altivo, no había podido descansar, así que sin más, se había levantado para distraerse hace un buen rato, veía a su pasar como los rostros iluminados andaban un poco más y dando saltos y abrazos a todos... y él... sólo trataba de esquivar todas esas escenas de amor... Dolía, mas no debía doler... Sin más, se ocultó en un oscuro pasillo apoyándose en sus paredes frías, aforrándose con ambas manos la cabeza comenzó a caer con un sollozo que no podía salir, todo se contenía en su pecho... estrujándolo... secándole la boca y aguándole los ojos... Empezó a recordar cuando era más pequeño... ¿Tan malo era ser quien era? Alejó ese pensamiento de su cabeza, se auto retó por estar en el estado en que se encontraba, él no necesitaba la compasión de nadie, ni la suya propia... Se levantó, recobró su compostura perfecta y saliendo como si nada pasara se dirigió hacia 'el mundo'. Aún tenía aquel objeto envuelto...

En uno de sus recorridos, cuando ya pensaba en volver a su casa vio a un pequeño de primero, se veía tan tierno, con paso sigiloso se le acercó, y lo miró desde arriba, el pequeño asustado retrocedió un sólo paso.

- ¡Yo no hice nada¡Lo juro!- dijo el pequeño asustado retrocediendo otro paso más.

-- Sonrió con malicia- ¿Seguro?- el pequeño tembló- ¿Sabes cuál es la habitación de Potter?

-- el niño lo miró, parpadeó y con voz tiritona le respondió- S-sí...

- Déjale esto... y que nadie te vea...- ordenó con autoridad- te salvas de una...- le sonrió cómplice mientras le pasaba una pequeña caja envuelta- esto nunca pasó...

- ¡Sí!- tomó lo que se le entregaba y salió corriendo.

Sonrió ladeadamente melancólico, esperaba que no se enterara de que era él quien le regalaba algo, quería que llevara algo de él cerca, un pequeño sueño... ¿Lo aceptaría? Eso esperaba, volvió a su salón mientras esperaba que su regalo fuese aceptado.

Al llegar se tiró aristocráticamente en el sillón, se hallaba prácticamente solitario el lugar... y muchos todavía yacían en sus camas durmiendo, juntó sus párpados dejando que la calidez de las llamas a lo lejos le acurrucaran.

Por mientras en una de las habitaciones, en la parte de los chicos, en Griffyndor, algunos comenzaban a despertarse. Unas esmeraldas brillaron, ya se hallaba despierto, se colocó sus lentes... sonrió al ver un gran paquete, era de la Sr. Weasley, siempre tan atenta... volvió a mirar y se halló con otros, reconocía el de Ron, rió un poco al recordar todo lo que había hecho el pobre para tratar de ocultarlo, uno debía ser de Hermione... se levantó. Abrió primero el de Molly, eran unas galletitas caseras, un chaleco y bufanda, y lo mismo para su hijo, luego el de Ron... era unos chocolates que a él le gustaban bastante, y el de Hemione... como no, una libreta para que no se le olvidara nada, fue ahí cuando se fijó que escondido se encontraba una cajita envuelta en un hermoso papel verde y con signos en colores metálicos, un bello rozón lo adornaba, con extrañeza empezó a abrirlo, abrió la cajita y allí había un extraño brazalete... un león mordiendo la cola de una serpiente, mientras que ésta hacía lo propio, la textura y fineza eran exquisitas, todo en la más pura plata... el otro obsequio era un collar ajustado también del mismo material, solamente que de éste colgaba un Yin-Yang bordeado con algo escrito... lo acercó más para si y pudo leer lo que decía: 'Te deseo lo mejor, nunca cambies...' de forma inmediata se puso ambas joyas... realmente le quedaban, parecían que los habían mandado a hacer especialmente para él, y así era.

En ese momento despertó Ron, frotándose los ojitos bostezó para luego ir donde estaba su amigo, abrió sus regalos... miró un rato detenidamente a su compañero... algo tenía, tenía algo diferente... pero el sueño no le dejaba procesar que era exactamente.

- Harry... ¿te cortaste el pelo?- preguntó somnoliento.

- Eh... no...- respondió un tanto aturdido.

- ¿Te encrespaste las pestañas?- volvió a inquirir tratando de visualizar que era lo que tenía de nuevo.

- ¡NO! ejem... no...- vio como el pelirrojo iba a preguntar de nuevo- es por esto...- señaló el collar ajustado al cuello que llevaba.

- Ah... ¿lo tenías?- cuestionó cerrando sus párpados por el sueño.

- No... alguien me lo regalo... que... no se quien es- dijo lo último susurrante.

- Ah... que sueño...- volvió a su cama- todavía falta para comer?

- Una hora... más o menos...- le respondió grato.

- Vale...- y se volvió a acurrucar para dormir.

El pelinegro se encontraba bastante contento, pero con una incertidumbre que le carcomía hasta el sueño. Decidió vestirse e ir a ver como estaba el ambiente y de paso, ver quien le pudo haber dado aquel hermoso obsequio ¿Debía de agradecerle, no? Así que sin más se colocó unos jeans, un abrigo azul francés oscuro, y por debajo un beattle blanco.

Cuando estaba pasando por la sala común vio a unos cuantos de primer y segundo año charlando amenamente, sonrió feliz, uno de ellos lo saludo, a lo que contestó para luego irse, recorrió pasillos, este día era muy especial.

La Hora del desayuno había llegado, todos los que residían en el castillo se hallaban en el gran comedor, devorando o bien charlando un poco.

Harry se encontraba sentado junto a Ron, Seamus y Ginny... esas vacaciones Hermione había decidido ir a su casa a pasar las fiestas. Todos charlaban amenamente y ciertamente ya todos le habían preguntado por el collar y el brazalete, que quién se lo había regalado, y si sospechaba de alguien, él se limitaba a negar hasta que su vista viajo, cruzando todas las miradas hasta toparse con una tormenta, relajada, tranquila e increíblemente intensa, perdiéndose en ella y dejándose arrastrar hacia un abismo lejano.

- ¿Harry?- la pelirroja lo llamaba mientras movía su mano al frente de su rostro.

- ¿Mmm? parece que tuviese un petrificus...- dijo Seamus mientras miraba aun los vanos intentos por 'despertar' a su compañero.

- ¡HARRY!- gritó ahora Ron que había parado de comer por lo asustado que estaba.

- ¿Q-qué?- cuestionó atontado mientras volteaba a verlos, Ginny volvió a sentarse.

- Estabas como ido...- dijo el otro joven como respuesta.

- Sí... es que... no, no, nada... sólo... que... estaba... olvídenlo- todos lo miraron interrogantes- ya me voy, los veo luego- se levantó para marchar.

Miró de soslayo hacia la mesa de sus eternos rivales, mas no encontró ese par de plata, volvió su vista hacia el frente, había algo extraño en él, algo diferente en su rival, algo que lo desconcertaba y le hacía querer saber que era realmente.

A lo lejos lo observaba, sabía que de alguna forma se había dado cuenta de su mirada, no estaba asustado, mas alarmado estaba, debía ser cauteloso. Comenzó a retroceder despacio tratando de ocultarse en la oscuridad, cuando chocó despacio, temió que el sonido fuese lo suficientemente intenso como para que se percatara de que no estaba sólo.

Escuchó el ruido, no estaba tan lejos, comenzó a acercarse a paso imprudente pero sin emitir sonido alguno, sentía como su corazón latía más rápido, que la adrenalina le recorría todo el cuerpo llenándole las venas, cuando llegó, a lo lejos no vio... estaba totalmente cegado por las sombras.

Salió de allí, lo buscaría, estaba seguro que alguien había estado allí, se internó en el pasillo en penumbras, camino un largo trazo. Finalmente vio a un joven, alto, rubio... apoyando su espalda en la pared, estaba tranquilo, como si no se hubiese fijado en que él estaba, pero sabía que era lo contrario, lo había mirado un rato, pero miró como si no existiese alguien más que él, desvió su mirada hacia el frente. Se sentía extraño por aquello, unos extraños sentimientos encontrados.

Sabiendo que lo seguiría se calmó, debía de actuar aunque a estas alturas no quisiera, la emoción de que estuviese usando sus regalos debía de tragársela, guardarla en lo más profundo, esa mirada... se sentía mal, pero no dejaría que ni una sola parte de su cuerpo lo demostrara. El pelinegro comenzó a acercársele, debía de tranquilizarse, sus emociones se estaban saliendo de control, dejó de apoyarse en la pared y pasó al lado del de orbes esmeraldas, recto, totalmente pulcro. Sin embargo una sola lágrima se le escapó... y rogó, por su bien y todo lo hecho, que no la notara.

Su frialdad le erizó totalmente, cuando su vista comenzaba a perderse notó un extraño brillo recorriendo la pálida mejilla ¿Estaba llorando? No... ni pensarlo, pero su cuerpo reaccionó por si sólo, tomó la muñeca del rubio platinado.

- Suéltame Potter- dijo de forma lejana, sin voltearse.

- No...- dijo mientras trataba de buscarle la mirada.

- ¡QUE ME SUELTES!- hizo un rápido movimiento y logró soltarse del agarre, comenzaba a irse, aunque no pudo, ya que Potter lo sujetaba, sólo que esta vez lo trajo hacia él, obligándole a mirarlo.

- Ma... Malfoy...- observó como éste tenía los ojos acuosos.

-- Sin embargo este no contesto, lo miraba de frente.

- Yo... no... es que...- no sabía que decir, su pecho le oprimía fuertemente.

- ¿Feliz?- dijo con amargura mientras sonreía fastidiado.

- ¡No!- dijo tajante, para luego mirarlo afligido- ¿Qué te pasa...?- preguntó suave.

-- volvió a callar, mas asedió la muñeca y observó el brazalete, realmente le quedaba perfecto- ¿Te gusta?- inquirió mientras volvía su mirada hacia sus ojos.

- Sí...- respondió en un susurro mientras sentía como ahora Malfoy le tocaba el cuello como si fuese el más frágil cristal.

- Que bueno...- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica, dejó de acariciarle el cuello, el moreno hace rato lo había soltado, pero se habían mantenido a la misma distancia.

- ¿Acaso... tú...?- cuestionó bajo mientras fruncía el ceño y tomaba el collar ajustado a su cuello.

- No lo tires...- dijo en un tono que mucho parecía un favor.

-- Suavizó sus gestos y le sonrió de una forma totalmente linda, tierna- No lo haré...- dijo agachando un poco la vista.

-- Sonrió levemente- bien...- comenzó a marcharse.

- Espera, no te vayas- le pidió- es que... bueno... ¿Por qué el regalo?

- ¿No es obvio?- volvió, acercándosele acarició una de sus mejillas con las yemas de los dedos, un marcado rubor reclamó al pelinegro.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes milenarios, poco a poco la distancia se iba acabando, sus labios se rozaron puros, temerosos y seguros, dejándoles que una extraña confianza les invadiera, tomándole de la cintura al de azabache cabello se intensificó un tanto el beso, separaron sus labios y abrieron lentamente sus párpados.

- Feliz navidad Harry...- le susurró cerca de uno de los oídos.

- Feliz navidad Draco...- contestó de la misma forma.

Así quedaron, abrazados, apoyándose el uno en el otro, mientras fuera de los ventanales se contemplaba la nieve caer angelicalmente, y ahí, en secreto quedaría el más hermoso regalo de navidad... El amor...

_**♠-: Fin :-♠**_

* * *

Chocolana: Bueno... no quedo tan nice como esperaba... v.v soy un asco! 

Harry: regalito de navidad a todas las fans! de mi por mi dragoncito!!

Draco: mmm... ya...

Chocolana: lo de Azul Frances es un trauma con los oleos! XD

Harry: Draco... feliz navidad!!- lo abraza

Draco: Si...- corresponde

Chocolana: TT hago mal tercio! bueno... dejen reviewcitos si les gusto... o si no tambien! TT haganlo por ser navidad!!!


End file.
